Descabellado
by Cayena Light
Summary: Aun así, Lee sabía que Neji estaba molesto, tal vez humillado. Él actúo para salvarlo, no fue su intención cortarle el cabello.


**Hola a todos les agradezco entrar aquí, este es mi primer Fic espero y les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Descabellado**

* * *

A los lejos pude ver a Lee, movía su cuerpo, daba patadas, corría y se lanzaba al suelo, no pude evitar reírme por lo gracioso que se observaba. Gai-sensei estaba serio, muy raro, en una conversación con Lee. Pues ya conozco a esos dos, hay que tener fuerza de voluntad para no golpearle por sus escenas ridículas.  
Cuando estuve a una distancia prudente, escuché que mencionaron "Neji". Lee ha de estar hablando de su reciente misión con él. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al recordar nuestros tiempos de cuando éramos genin.

—Lee, Gai-sensei —saludé, notando que ambos forzaban sonreír. Quise ignorar ese pequeño detalle y fui al grano—. ¿Cómo les fue en la misión, Lee?

Observé cómo Gai-sensei jugaba con las ruedas de su silla y evitaba mirarme a los ojos.  
—¿Ocurrió algo, Lee? ¿Dónde está Neji? —era mi segunda pregunta y más vale que obtuviera respuesta.

—Verás, bella flor… —Lee lucía nervioso y yo empezaba a inquietarme. Hace horas que debieron haber llegado de su misión. Si algo le hubiese ocurrido a Neji ya me habría enterado, Hinata, Hanabi o Ino (esta última por ser rápida al comunicar cada noticia), alguien pudo haberme dicho. Estaba por gritarle a Lee—. Lo que ocurrió fue…

* * *

Los dos hombres, miembros de lo que fue el equipo Gai, fueron enviados a una misión para entregar un pergamino a la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla. Durante el trayecto, todo había resultado tranquilo, habían logrado llevar el pergamino a salvo, sin la presencia de enemigos. En el camino de regreso a Konoha, Lee llevaba un monólogo, porque Neji parecía estar más alerta a lo que los rodeaba que a su eterno rival.

—¿Qué opinas, Neji, viejo amigo? —ni siquiera había escuchado lo que Lee dijo todo el camino. Podía sentir que lo seguían y, al parecer, eran más de uno.  
Con cautela activó su byakugan para observar a su alrededor. Frunció el entrecejo al ver lo que imaginaba: tres individuos lo tenían rodeado junto a Lee, pero su amigo ni se había dado cuenta de ello.  
—No estamos solos —avisó, a lo que el de mallas verdes se puso en posición de pelea.  
—¡Estoy listo, Neji! —el Hyuga lo reprendió con la mirada. Lee no cambiaba, todo lo emocionaba, pero qué se le iba a hacer.

—Bien, dos de ellos vienen al frente y el otro viene a nuestra izquierda. Parece que es el líder —mencionó, adoptando posición para empezar el combate.

Los sujetos no tardaron en aparecer, no tenían bandas ninja. Al parecer, eran ladrones que solo asaltaban a los viajeros. Derrotarlos no requirió ningún tipo de esfuerzo, dejarlos inconscientes no fue difícil e incluso midieron sus fuerzas para solo dormirlos y no matarlos.

Pero el líder iba a representar un reto para ellos, y no porque poseía algún tipo de jutsu, solo que durante la pelea con los otros dos, aprovechó arrebatar a Lee un pergamino enviado al Hokage; Neji se lo había pasado cuando uno de ellos intentó quitárselo. El pelilargo corrió tras el que se llevaba el pergamino, el sujeto se deslizó por una cueva, a lo que Neji no dudó en seguirlo, mientras el delincuente le lanzaba papeles bomba.

Llegaron a una cueva donde el paso era angosto, Neji pudo atrapar al sujeto, pero él había pegado un papel bomba a una roca, junto con un poco de su cabello. Justo cuando el papel iba a activarse, Lee apareció con un kunai y cortó la parte del cabello de su compañero que estaba pegado al explosivo. Terminó sacándolo de la cueva, dentro de ella quedó el criminal.

Todo el camino había estado en silencio. El Hyuga no podría creer que Lee había cortado su cabello, el mismo que representa historia familiar, tradición, su imagen. Él cortó tanto: la tercera parte de su amado cabello estaba un poco por debajo de sus hombros. Debía reconocer que Lee actúo para salvar su vida, no podría enojarse con su amigo.

—¡Neji, lo siento mucho! Pensé en el papel… —fue interrumpido por el ya no pelilargo.  
—Solo actuaste como un ninja, Lee.  
Aun así, Lee sabía que Neji estaba molesto, tal vez humillado. Él actúo para salvarlo, no fue su intención cortarle el cabello.

* * *

—Ya veo, Lee —comentó Tenten, viendo la preocupación que reflejaba el de mallas verdes—. Pero no te preocupes, Neji entiende que solo fue una cuestión de supervivencia.

—No, florecita, el problema es que… —comenzó Gai-sensei, poniendo ojos llorosos y mordiendo su puño. La castaña entornó los ojos, conociendo lo dramático que podría ser—. Sabes lo que significa el cabello para un shinobi apuesto de Konoha, ¡es su honor! —y dejó caer su lágrimas.

Tenten fue alejándose, veía venir la escena de su antiguo mentor y Lee, y caminó para ver a Neji. Pensó que exageraban, sí recordaba al Hyuga usar su cabello largo desde que lo conoció en la Academia, pero nunca le vio obsesionado como lo hacía ver Gai-sensei.

Se dirigió a su casa primero, iba a darse un baño y luego iría en busca de Neji. Al entrar a su habitación, casi lanza unos kunais al ver que él estaba ahí.  
—¡Neji! ¿Piensas matarme de un susto?  
Iba a preguntar qué hacia allí, pero vio su semblante. Estaba serio, quizá indignado por lo que le pasó, y podía asegurar, por su nariz fruncida y el muy tenue sonrojo, lo avergonzado que se sentía. Tal vez su maestro no exageraba tanto.  
—En el camino vi a Lee, me contó lo que había pasado en la misión —soltó, directa, pues al verle pudo comprender por qué se sentía Lee así, quien fue el estilista improvisado. Neji no contestó, Tenten se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente al Hyuga—. ¿Puedo verlo? —pidió, como si se tratase del tesoro más precioso que vería.

El joven volteó y ella pudo ver lo arruinado que estaba la melena del Hyuga: mal cortada y aún quedaba una parte larga, como lucia en el pasado, o hace dos días.  
—Neji, puedo ayudarte si quieres. Eh, ponerlo parejo… —lo notó tensarse y asintió.  
Tenten fue en busca de tijeras y él se sentó en una silla que había cerca al escritorio. Se colocó detrás del castaño: primero cortó el único mechón largo que quedaba y después emparejó su cabello. Buscó una goma y lo sujetó, no en la punta pues resbalaría.

Caminó frente a él, lo miró y le sonrió dulce. Tomó su mano y lo llevó hasta el espejo Incluso el Hyuga se sorprendió de su apariencia, con el cabello así no le iba tan mal.

—Creo que ahora sí tendremos que decirles a todos que somos novios, con el cabello así luces muy sexy —afirmó, logrando que las mejillas de Neji se pongan de color rosado. Caminó hacia él y lo beso tiernamente.

—Gracias, Tenten —fue lo único que dijo el Hyuga, en todo el rato en que estuvo con ella, y su respuesta fue otro beso, solo que esta vez lo tierno quedó en el pasado.

* * *

 **Este es mi primer Fanfic, este proyecto era para otra fecha, pero yo y mi timidez no me lo permitieron. Agradezco mucho a Leidy RC por todo su apoyo, y la ayuda que me brindo.**

 **Estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencia, recuerden que siempre se puede mejorar. No sean crueles conmigo.**


End file.
